jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:ComanderKitt
|} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Lizenz, Quelle und Kategorien Hallo ComanderKitt, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Obi Wan und Ahsoka unter Beschuß.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Wan und Ahsoka unter Beschuß.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Don Diego@DoDo Blog 18:21, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Hi. Wie ich sehe, hast du zumindest die Lizenz nachgetragen. Ich habe jetzt einmal die Vorlage:Hochladen eingefügt. Fülle diese bitte noch vollständig aus. Danke. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 08:53, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Jetzt hast du schon wieder ein Bild unter Missachtung der Richtlinien hochgeladen. Machst du das absichtlich? Was beim Hochladen von Bildern zu beachten ist, ist doch auf der Seite ausführlich beschrieben. Um mir und anderen Benutzern unnötige Arbeit zu ersparen, werde ich von jetzt an jedes Bild ohne Lizenz- oder Quellenangabe kurzerhand löschen. Wenn du Fragen hast, dann stelle sie, aber zeige doch bitte etwas Einsicht. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 09:57, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, das ist schon besser ... aber es fehlt noch die Lizenz. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 12:20, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Sergeant Gaffa Hi Kitt, sieh dir doch bitte einmal die Korrekturen an, die ich an dem Artikel Gaffa vorgenommen habe. Insbesondere die Links solltest du dir einmal im Quellcode ansehen. Ich hoffe, dass dir dies dabei hilft, solche Sachen in Zukunft gleich richtig zu machen. Und Titel, Ränge und ähnliches werden im Artikelnamen nicht genannt. Darum habe ich den Artikel von Sergeant Gaffa nach Gaffa verschoben. Sonst ist dein Artikel aber schon ganz gut. Mach weiter so. Gruß --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 18:33, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ich werds mir in zukunft merken, bruderCK 12:16, 14. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Prima. Es dauert etwas, bis man das mit den Links auf die Reihe bekommt, aber in deinem Fall sehe ich da kein Problem. Es hilft auch, die eingefügten Links in der Vorschau-Ansicht durch Anklicken einfach einmal zu überprüfen. Und nach Möglichkeit sollte man es vermeiden, auf Weiterleitungen zu verlinken. Nehmen wir ein Beispiel: Wenn du den Begriff Rebellen-Allianz verlinken willst, dann gibst du Rebellen-Allianz ein. Der Link Rebellen-Allianz führt zu einer Weiterleitung. So landet man zwar auch beim richtigen Artikel, aber es ist „schöner“, direkt auf die richtige Seite zu verlinken. Gruß --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 12:37, 14. Nov. 2011 (UTC) System-Artikel Hi Kitt. Es ist schön, dass du begonnen hast, die System-Artikel abzuarbeiten. Denke aber dabei bitte auch an die Kategorien. Und du kannst einmal einen Blick auf diese und diese Seite werfen. Dort finden sich ein paar Hinweise und eine Art Vorlage für System-Artikel, die auf dem AA beruhen. Bei Fragen kannst du dich an mich wenden. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 18:43, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Erste Auszeichnung Darmann verlieh mir über IRC einen goldenen JarJar, aber ich trags in meiner disku nach weil er gesperrt ist : Deine ersten Kekse Jo, die hat er sich redlich verdient. Mach bitte weiter so, Kitt Datei:;-).gif --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 22:02, 18. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Chattagebuch Hi Kitt. Ich habe die Seite erst einmal gelöscht, denn ich finde, dass es sich nicht gehört, Gespräche, die im Chat geführt worden sind, oder Teile davon niederzuschreiben und zu veröffentlichen, zumal man manches davon nur richtig verstehen und vor allem richtig einordnen kann, wenn man dabei gewesen ist und die ganze Unterhaltung kennt. Über die Idee, bestimmte Zitate mit Einwilligung der Betroffenen zu sammeln, können wir einmal diskutieren, aber bei allem anderen habe ich das aus Star Wars hinlänglich bekannte „ganz miese Gefühl“ ... Wenn du eine Idee dazu hast, dann kannst du sie in die Vorschläge stellen, wo dann darüber diskutiert und schließlich abgestimmt werden kann. Ich hoffe, dass du dafür Verständnis hast. Wir können das gern auch noch ausführlich besprechen. Ich hoffe auch, dass du dich jetzt nicht in irgendeiner Weise bevormundet fühlst; ich habe die Seite gelöscht, damit Außenstehende nicht den Eindruck gewinnen, hier werde „aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert“. Gruß --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 21:51, 20. Nov. 2011 (UTC) : Schade, aber du hast recht, es gehört sich nicht... Danke für den Hinweis, MfG CK 13:01, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Es freut mich, dass du das einsiehst. Die Idee mit einer Zitatsammlung können wir ja im Hinterkopf behalten ... --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog Infoboxen Wenn du eine Infobox einfügst, dann lösche bitte nicht die Teile, die du zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ausfüllen kannst. Vielleicht kann ein anderer Benutzer diese Angaben liefern, und dann ist es umständlich, die fehlenden Teile wieder zu ergänzen. Die Teile der Box, in denen nichts steht, erscheinen auf der Seite auch nicht. Den Artikel Derilyn habe ich erst einmal als neuen Stub eingestuft, denn da muss noch mehr möglich sein, oder ist aus der Quelle wirklich nicht mehr herauszuholen? --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 18:53, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Nein mehr war leider nicht rauszuholen, da ich gestern bei einem Freund war der mir die Infos gesagt hat, ich habe mir leider nur wenige Notizen gemacht, die im nachhinein nicht sehr aufschlussreich waren... Sorry nochmal, MfG CK 18:56, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Ach so ... okay, dann mache ich daraus eine NA. Vielleicht findest du ja noch ein paar Informationen. Gruß --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 19:10, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Zur Stärkung : Vielen Dank :-) MfG,CK 10:31, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Kätschen Kitt, denke doch bitte bei neuen Bildern an die Kategorien. Danke ;-) --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 18:52, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) : OOUUWW!! sorry, ich stells sofort richtig.... CK 19:01, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Super. Das wusste ich doch. Gute Arbeit, Kitt. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 19:10, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Hi Kitt. Das Bild, das du beanstandet hast, habe ich gelöscht. Wenn dir wieder einmal ein Bild auffällt, das nicht gemäß der Richtlinien hochgeladen worden ist, dann kannst du in dieses Bild die Vorlage:Keine Quellen einfügen und den betreffenden Benutzer auf dessen Diskussionsseite darüber informieren. Oder du sprichst einen Admin an. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 18:47, 1. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Kekse!!! Jedi-Ritter Hi Kitt, herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Beförderung zum Jedi-Ritter. Willkommen im Team der Jedi-Ritter. Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 15:03, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : Ich freue mich auch^^CK 16:00, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) N'alee-tula Hi Kitt. Auch wenn man in einen neuen Artikel die UC-Vorlage einfügt, muss man zumindest Quellen und Kategorien einfügen. Trage diese bitte baldmöglichst nach. Eine Infobox und ein einzelner kurzer Satz reichen noch nicht aus. Ich will diesen Artikel allerdings auch nicht gleich wieder löschen, da ich weiß, dass du ein Benutzer bist, der ernsthaft in der JP mitarbeitet und hier auch gute Arbeit leistet. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 22:34, 15. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : Ich bin gerade dabei Quellen und Kategorien einzufügen. Wenn ich Glück habe werde ich den Artikel auch ganz fertig stellen können. Es tut mir leid das ich den Artikel so fehlerhaft hinterlassen habe, aber gestern hatte ich nur sehr wenig Zeit. MfG, CK 14:20, 16. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ergänzung Hi Kitt, #Der Titel deiner Diskussionsseite ist immer noch falsch. #Hast du vielleicht Lust Empire at War – Forces of Corruption und The Force Unleashed II zu ergänzen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 14:57, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Lieber Kitt, ich wünsche dir ein guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr .Ich wünsche dir auch noche eine riesen Portion Glück und Gesundheit für das neue Jahr . Ich bedanke mich auch nochmal für deine SUPER-supremo (gunganisch ;) ) Mitarbeit in der Jedipedia .Ich schenk dir auch noch einen riesen Berg Kit-Kat ;) . Mit flieben Grüßen LadyVader2001 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 14:06, 25. Dez. 2011 (UTC) . Neue Artikel Hi Kitt, was hälst du davon wenn wir zusammen die restlichen LEGO Filme schreiben? --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 20:51, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Hast du den auch Quellen? Kitt 21:03, 29. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Ja ich habe die DVD, außerdem gibt es die Filme auch auf Youtube. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 21:05, 29. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::Dein Hilfeangebot kommt mir sehr gelegen, ich denke es ist eine gute Idee :-) --Kitt 14:34, 30. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::::Dann sag mir was du machen möchtest. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 16:37, 30. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::::Du kannst gerne meinen angefangenen Artikel über Die Padawan-Bedrohung fertigstellen, ich übernehme gerne die Kurzfilme die es auf der DVD dazu gab... Kitt 14:01, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Artikel Cuckclucks Hallo Kitt, der von dir erstellte Artikel Cuckclucks existierte bereits unter dem richtigen Namen Chuckluck. Baue doch bitte deine Informationen in den bestehenden Artikel ein und sage mir, ob ich deine Neuanlage löschen soll, oder ob du sie als Weiterleitung behalten möchtest. Viele Grüße, Flusswelt 15:03, 16. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : Ok, ich hab das wohl übersehn, mein fehler. sorry Kitt 20:30, 16. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Ist ja kein Beinbruch, außerdem hast du eine neue Quelle aufgetan, so hatte es doch was Gutes. Ich habe deine Informationen jetzt in den Artikel eingebaut und die Falchchreibung ;) weitergeleitet, ich hoffe, das war im Sinne des Autors - also in deinem Sinne. Viele Grüße Flusswelt 21:27, 16. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :::PS: Falls du wieder mal etwas siehst, das ich überarbeiten sollte, dann schreib mir einfach eine Nachricht auf meine To-Do-Liste. Flusswelt 21:27, 16. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::::kein problem, Kitt 08:46, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Noch mehr Kekse Nach der Kritik von oben jetzt mal ne kleine Anerkennung :) Flusswelt 13:37, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : Oh, das ist sehr nett, vieln dank ;D Du kriegst in Zukunft auch mal was als Anerkennung... Kitt 14:06, 23. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Projekt thumbSei gegrüßt, Jedipedianer! Das Projekt: 100 TCW-Episoden-Ein Rückblick wurde eröffnet! Mach mit! Wir freuen uns auf deine Teilnahme... Falls du Fragen hast, kannst du sie mir auf meiner Benutzerdiskussion stellen. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:17, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC)